Transformers: Dawn of Cybertron
by JMC-77
Summary: The first chapter in the action-packed Transformers Trilogy. Takes place at the beginning of the War for Cybertron.


**JMC-77 proudly presents…**

 **An original fan-made space-opera production...**

 **Characters & Story are owned by Hasbro….**

* * *

 **Transformers: Dawn of Cybertron**

 **Chapter 1: More Than Meets the Eye Part I**

* * *

Years ago, when the spark of life had been forged by light of the universe… there came the birth of **Cybertron.**

A technically advanced planet that was the home world to the **Transformers.** An intelligent race of cybernetic-enhanced robots with the extraordinary ability to transform into any vehicle, they were brought together by the **Thirteen Primes of Dynasty.** These thirteen warriors are chosen commanders, architects, and explorers chosen by the Lord of Light **Primus,** the legendary Cybertronian God responsible for the creating the Transformers by spawning the **Autonomous Robotics** (also known as **'Autobots'** for short). Each of these prime were chosen by Primus to aid him in their fight against **Unicorn,** the fearsome Chaos-Bringer. With their combined power through the ancient All-Spark, a powerful device that can do anything, the thirteen Primes and Primus banished Unicorn, seemingly destroying him for good.

* * *

From then on to today, Cybertron had been led by chosen successors to the original Primes to carry on the values of freedom, peace, honour, liberty, justice, and strength. Each Prime were to not just carry on these virtues passed by the Primes, but to also pass on the legacy of Primus, who taught the central testament which brought to the sacred **Autobot Matrix of Leadership:** Till All Are One.

Today, Cybertron has recently been pushed to the brink of war through the actions of a former Autobot: **Megatron,** leader of the merciless **Deceptions.** Once a noble freedom fighter who fought to dispose the corrupt **Incorporeal Prime,** Megatron's desire to liberate to others was soon warped into a desire to dominate Cybertron, a cause he believes to righteous and for the better of the planet. Following the death of his predecessor, **Sentinel Prime,** a honest and just commander, soon began to use any resources the Autobots possessed to defend Cybertron and protect it from being ruined. However, in an effort to save the High Council, the leading central group of figures that kept balance among the Autobots, Sentinel sacrificed his life by distracting Megatron in a final duel which resulted in the former's death.

Now, with Cybertron now facing war, Megatron and the Deceptions determined to gain rulership of their homeworld, and Sentinel Prime dead, it is time for a new hero to rise...

* * *

 **Autobot Elite Guard, Headquarters for Cybertron's Police Divisions and Military Forces**

Outside on the field that was once peaceful, the structure that was the base of operations for the Elite Guard was now in ruins, with the building now in flames and the top destroyed. Outside the structure lay dead Autobot warriors and soldiers, bleeding out from their sparks from falling in the line of duty. Right now, there is a small group of the last Police members and the mightiest Military Commanders who currently attempting to get their wounded to an emergency shuttle to take them to the emergency bunkers. Among them was Sentinel Prime, the red-clad supreme commander and leader of the Autobots who had the appearance of a Cybertronian knight, and his young apprentice **Orion Pax,** an idealistic and brave Police Commander known for his courage, persistence, and belief in freedom of sentinel beings. Sentinel took on mentoring Orion as he saw in him immense potential to lead the Autobots. Orion had a red build and arms of the same colour scheme and had blue foot parts and a helmet that appeared to be some form of protection.

* * *

As Sentinel and Orion fired their energy blasters along their fellow soldiers against the invading Deceptions led by Air Field Commander **Starscream,** the cunning and unpredictable second-in-command to Megatron, the enemy's blaster fire dealt many injuries and devastating blows that killed their men.

"SENTINEL GET DOWN!" shouted Orion as he quickly rushed to push a surprised Sentinel to the ground to evade fire from the Decepticons.

"Thanks" said Sentinel as he and Orion got up, only for him to see Starscream to transform into his vehicle mode: An aircraft that headed towards them with quick-firing cannons.

"LOOK OUT!" Proclaimed Sentinel as he jumped in front of Orion taking many blasts from Starscream.

"SENTINEL!" shouted a shocked Orion, as his Autobots looked on as well, surprised at what transpired.

"Aahh... O-Orion..." spurted out Sentinel, who was attempting to speak.

"J-just hold on Sentinel, I'll get you to Ratchet. He can fix you up..." said Orion just he got up to gain the help of his team medic **Ratchet.**

"Orion... Listen to me.." ordered Sentinel as Orion stopped to listen to his mentor's words. "I need y-you to get everyone out of here... uugghh.. Take the Matrix, you are Prime now... You must lead the Autobots now, and more importantly.. You must lead Cyebrtron as well. I'lll... I'll take care of Megatron, while you and the rest of the men get the Council out of here..." weakly stated Sentinel.

"WHAT? No, Sentinel. I.. I am but a philosopher.. I am not worthy, especially after what I made you do.. I'll face Megatron, while you-"

"I AM NOT ARGUING ABOUT THIS!" Sternly proclaimed the Autobot Commander to a surprised Pax. "Go without me.. My time is up.. Now it is yours.. And **Optimus**... Don't think that this is on you..." came the final sentiments of Sentinel Prime in a gentle and kindly voice. Orion looked at him with a conflicted face that showed regret, but then showed a saddened face that understood what he said. He helped Sentinel get to cover, where he opened the compartments to show the scared Matrix of Leadership, which passed down to each Prime to lead the Autobots. Sentinel then used whatever energy he ad to pass the Matrix to Optimus' hands, who stored inside his spark.

"Go Optimus... Till All are One..." Came Sentinel as he grabbed an Energon Battle-Axe to be ready to battle Megatron, who currently walking up to the ruins of the Elite Guard headquarters to locate the High Council.

* * *

"MEGATRON!" shouted Sentinel, which grabbed the Deception leader's attention towards him.

"Let us end this battle... ONCE AND FOR ALL!" demanded the dying Prime. Megatron looked at him with an arrogant smile, as he knew that he had an advantage thanks to Sentinel's injuries. However, he grabbed his Energon sword to prepare for his battle with the Autobot Commander.

The two Transformers then ran towards each others. Then as they got closer, they raised their Energon weapons and swing them at each other. They came at each other with very strong, devastating blows. However, as they fought, Megatron saw where Sentinel was shot, then subtly took another blade then slashed the Autobot leader's wound. Sentinel then kneeled down on his left leg due to the immense energon being lost from both his Spark and wounds. He then stood up once more and then quickly rushed to release one last final **BLOW!** that was able to break through his blade, scarring the shocked Megatron's right eye.

After dealing his last attack, Sentinel then collapsed to his knees and fell on his chest on the ground with his eyes going black. His once prosperous red and gold-clad armour turned black and white, almost as if 500,000 years of leadership caught up to his body. After able to scar the newly christened leader of the Decepticons, the 500,000 year old supreme commander of the Autobots Sentinel Prime died on the same spot he collapsed on, after finally using whatever energy his spark had left.

* * *

 **End of Part I.**

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in so long, but I was so busy with studying as well as focusing on my family, that I practically almost forgot my account. But don't worry, I'm not dead and I'll update as SOON as I can (to both this new story and ASM)!**


End file.
